Friday Night
by Nightwing13
Summary: It's Friday Night and to spend the night, she goes to the fabric store with Harry! HarryxOC


**Another standalone request for my friend Dora on Shine a Light Fictions! If you'd like a request please join Shine a Light Fictions and the request is under the request section! Lol**

**Friday Night **

I should be at home, relaxing since its Friday night. But of course I ran out of fabric to make my new dress. Just my luck!

London was busy today! People were shopping for their loved ones. Others were waiting in line to take pictures with Santa Claus. I hate to sound depressed but it made me feel a bit lonely.

I ignored my feelings and made my way to the fabric store. Just as I reached for the handle of the door to the store, I heard someone call my name.

"Dora?" I flipped my brown hair over my shoulder and turned to face the person. The mohawk caught my attention and I immediately knew who it was.

"Harry?" He smiled and made his way over to me. "Aren't you supposed to be in Portugal?" I asked my friend as we hugged.

"We just flew in!" He said with a smile. Then an idea hit me that involved me not carrying the fabrics I buy.

"Great, then you can help me pick fabrics!" I linked my left arm with his right arm and dragged him through the door. He tried pulling his arm out of my hold once he knew where we were going. "Harry will you relax?" I whispered to him so we didn't attract attention.

"No Dora, I will not have sex with you!" Harry said loudly doing the exact opposite that I wanted to happen. Everybody in the store was now staring at us. I laughed nervously and Harry had a huge smile on his face.

"He's just joking…" They slowly looked away. I glared at Harry and then pulled him to the fabrics. "Can you at least TRY to help me find some fabric?" He was embarrassing me, on purpose.

We both started looking for fabrics. I was actually surprised Harry was helping. Usually he'd break something by now.

"How 'bout this?" I turned to him and he was holding a fabric of black lace with sparkles sewn in. "It's sparkly!" He said in a gay voice. I burst out in laughter and walked over to examine the fabric.

"It actually could work!" I said as I took the fabric from his hands.

"See I'm fabulous!" He continued to say in a gay voice. Just then a man, who I might say had very fashionable taste, walked past the aisle and winked at Harry. Harry was a bit confused.

"Alright, that voice is a little too good." He immediately shut up knowing what I meant. "Come on, let's go pay for this and then we can leave." He followed me, but just as we turned around a corner of the aisle we heard a girl scream.

"HARRY JUDD!" We both turned to look at the girl who screamed. She was wearing a McFLY shirt and then more girls joined her.

"Uh-oh"

"RUN!" He yelled. Harry grabbed my wrist and the fabric in his other hand and we ran down many aisles with the fan girls right behind us.

"What have these girls been eating?" I yelled as Harry and I knocked fabrics off shelves to prevent them from chasing us. It didn't bother them; they just jumped over them with no problem at all.

"In here!" Harry pulled me into a closet and slammed the door shut. We could hear the girls run past the door and we both sighed.

"That was close!" I then realized how small the closet was and how close we were to each other. "Uh…this isn't awkward at all…" I said sarcastically. I noticed he was looking at the ceiling. "Uh…" I looked up and saw mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. "Oh there just so happens to be a mistletoe in here, how 'bout that."

"Well it is a holiday tradition." I just stared at him like he was crazy. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad." I just sighed.

"Fine, but only one." I stood on my tiptoes and placed my lips gently on his. He placed his hands on my hips and kissed me back.

The kiss was getting aggressive as he slid his tongue past my lips. His tongue explored inside my mouth and I couldn't help but moan.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a short stubby man who wore a janitor uniform. I immediately pushed Harry away from me and grabbed the fabric off the floor.

"Sorry!" I mumbled as we both ran out of the closet.

We both ran to the front of the store and I paid for the fabric. Then we both walked out of the store in silence. I then turned to Harry.

"Nobody speaks of this again!" He slowly nodded and I walked away.

"You enjoyed it didn't you!" He called to me. I could tell he had a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, you did." _Thank god he can't see my face which is probably extremely red! _"By the way your plan didn't work you still had to carry the fabric home!" _Damnit!_


End file.
